


朝暮

by WeavingMist



Series: [POT][幸真] 职网paro [7]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-06-30 08:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15748437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeavingMist/pseuds/WeavingMist
Summary: 主角视角下他们的回忆与当下。





	1. Chapter 1

真田弦一郎头重脚轻地走出餐厅时已经过了午夜。

 

直到这本该狂欢的夜晚结束时他也没有喝酒，运动员的习惯像某种惯性根存于他的身体，年复一年直到没有任何外力可以改变。与酒精一起被真田归入禁用品的东西或许用五张A4纸都写不完，他格外擅长将自己身上不妥的形状砸掉，当“舍弃”变成轻松的惯例时，“诱惑”大概也就不存在了。

 

人们觉得他对自己有太多不必要的严苛。十多年前的真田用同样的话一遍遍解释，不知不觉间用起兄长教育侄子的语气词，老气的措辞使那张严肃，但难掩青春的脸显得有些滑稽。年少的伙伴暗地里聚在一起笑，说他“像个长辈”。真田知道这些，并不在意，可渐渐也不这么说了。那些习惯被保存下来，凌晨四点起床、时间允许的情况下绝不熬夜、进家门前皮鞋必须摆正，鞋尖和墙壁垂直、在每一句对人的请求后加上“非常感谢”，无论亲疏，诸如此类。

 

“现代的清教徒先生，”因此，在刚才那充斥着暗黄灯光的小厅里，陪伴他九年之久的教练笑眯眯地这么叫他。

 

他的头发已经开始稀疏，白天带着一顶没有牌子的灰色棒球帽，样貌普通，个头中等，眼角的纹路像是用刀刻出来的。和许许多多教练一样，江川纯夫年轻时看着身边同辈或是小辈如流星般绽放光芒，随即一个接一个地离开小城，有的奔赴首都，还有一些远走海外。他有些失落，但认命地放弃了“让江川选手之名响彻体育场”的梦想，早早挂拍执教。这个选择让他第一次觉得，自己在变成一个识时务的大人。那些离去的人们大多同样籍籍无名，散落在世界的各个角落娶妻生子，完成着被称作“凡人”的一生。青年江川无比羡慕的这些名字最终也许只有他自己还记得。

 

真田从不是个喜欢戏剧性事件的人，他与功勋教练的初识平淡无奇。带他走上职业网坛的恩师向真田推荐了江川这位旧识，并告诉他，他将要见到的是一位“想法不少，而且一直对网球运动的各方面保持热情的人。”他们用休赛期谈妥了合同，紧接着的冬训里完成了磨合。江川自认不能给真田带来什么：除了一些从未付诸行动的奇想，和他能够给予的所有耐心和倾听。人无法预言自己的故事。来自小城的江川在这段旅程里走遍世界，他的名字在无数转播视频上无声响起。“已经足够了，”他这么想着。接下来的时间，至少五年，他想从无间断的奔波中停下来，就像此刻一样，被三五亲朋环绕着，落在地上生活一会儿。

 

这个夜晚他们的情绪几乎饱和，落座时都显得有些昏沉。早晨的训练和理疗是他们更为习惯的频率，之后一场耗时近五个钟头的紧张比赛里，真田团队的全部成员难得齐聚在球员包厢。进场时，幸村精市走在最前面。他的头发比几年前留得长了一些，浅灰色的长袖卫衣很规矩地套在身上。在自己前排的固定位置坐下之前，他回头看了看心照不宣全部到场的同事，像从小就习惯做的那样扫过身后每一个人的眼睛，然后将目光投向前方那空旷却沸腾的战场，等着那个人最后一次打响他的战争。

 

在观战时，你很难意识到自己身处千万人的包围之中。所有感官都拼尽全力为它们的主人获得最佳的观赏体验，皮肤会强迫大脑不许理会那种与身边站起的陌生球迷摩肩接踵的不适感，悬在半紫半蓝的高空上的最后一笔金黄抹在正跳跃着的流线型腓骨长肌上时，你甚至能感到自己血管内温顺的液体在一瞬间倒流，网球弹跳出的声音可以震耳欲聋，和人的心跳一起控制着呼吸。在这里，静默才是激情，而掌声显得深沉。真田的经纪人紧张极了，他把胸前的吊牌摘下来，不停地将它以各种方式绕在手上——赛后他凑到一脸镇定的老理疗师耳边，说他这辈子再也不想来现场看球了。

 

幸村脚边的大袋子里放了两套西装。转播镜头被包厢的前沿挡住了，没有人能看见那里放着什么。他在全场雷动的掌声之中注视着真田弦一郎。真田一定能做到许多许多事情，无人想象的事，无人敢做的事，还有那些幸村精市自己想做却做不到的事，而场地中间对着四周微微欠身鞠躬的人仿佛永远对他的神奇一无所知。人们期待着，在这场盛典上，内敛冷硬的网球选手最终洒下热泪，就像在他身边站着的一个又一个传奇一样，带着青春的明亮目光来到这里，在悲喜交织的眼泪中转身离去。真田的反应并不戏剧化，但所有人都会满意。在他的带领下，人们开始向充斥自己头脑的情绪说再见，它们从此刻起将开始凝固——最终记忆的画面里，英雄拥有一身巧克力色的健硕肌肉，警醒而理智的头脑，钢铁般的神经和永不放弃的心。

 

结束比赛的真田像是哑了。他在众人的包围里有些不知所措地站着，他不记得自己知道其中一部分人的名字或者相貌，就对贴上来拥抱的人说谢谢，仿佛只会说这一句话一样。赛后流程化的新闻发布会被拖了很长时间，挤在后排的记者眼睛充血，相机咔嚓的声音像清晨的鸟。真田一个人坐在众人面前，坐在椅子的前半截上。他会很安静地注视提问的记者，开口前习惯性地深吸一口气，然后用很低的声音和平缓的语调回答每一个问题，他的左手下意识地去摸自己的头颈，又碰碰鼻尖。

 

“这场决赛，是的，我还渴望胜利，但在赛前对结果没有抱太大的期望，”谈论自己已经不是什么难事，但真田说得不多，就像这么多年来众人所习惯的那样，“对于一个已经三十六岁的选手来说，这是很自然的。退役，对，就像我之前说的，是深思熟虑的决定。当察觉到我的脑子里不是只有网球的时候，我意识到我的职业生涯就快结束了。”

 

他讲了一些已经准备好的话，脱口而出的瞬间才感觉到这些语言有些抽离，他真正想说的有好多好多，在这个当口反而一句都吐不出去。意识到这一点的真田似乎有些窘迫，他给自己灌了一口矿泉水。

 

但真田一直在微笑。所有人都很想把这样的画面记录在头版头条上。

 

幸村和经纪人站在摄像机拍不到的地方看着他，团队的其他成员挤不进去，都在外面等着。终于他们听见屋子里又是鼓掌又吹口哨，真田还会在里面被堵一会儿，这漫长的一天一夜快要结束了。接下来的时间是留给他们自己的：安静地去说感谢，以及无可规避的告别。

 

“尝一点？这是为你开的酒。”

 

真田下意识地伸手出去接江川拿上桌的香槟，“我还是不用了，至少今天不用。”

 

教练装作遗憾地耸了耸肩，最后进来的幸村把灯光调得亮了一些。比起从发布会出来就一直低着头的真田，他显得精神多了。他一边拉开椅子一边挑着漂亮的眉毛提醒正在开酒的美网冠军，“小心哦，这瓶我刚才摇过了。”

 

真田手上动作没有停顿，眼睛一直看着在自己身边坐下的幸村。瓶塞顺着力度跳起，清爽地落在他的手掌里。幸村看上去笑得更开心了。他对这类事情乐此不疲，无论真田给出怎样的反应，上当或是不上当，他都会显得很高兴。尤其是今天，他看上去比拿了冠军的人还要振奋。

 

“如你所见，冠军是有魔力的，”幸村神色生动地朝着开了盖的酒抬了抬头，支在桌子上的手按着自己的下颚，显得很随意。

 

“幸村。”他有些无奈地把带汽的液体倒进六个玻璃杯里，在最后一个杯子里到了半杯苹果汁。

 

“我只要两口就够了，”幸村向他道谢，收敛了那副开玩笑的神色，“冠军都不能让退役变得好受一点，对吧。”

 

真田没回答，很小声地叹了口气。经纪人向他举起了酒杯，说今晚敬我们传奇的朋友。

 

*

四小时前带着美国网球公开赛冠军退役的球王真田弦一郎此刻感觉糟糕透顶。他发自内心地感谢自己的团队，现在还称他们为团队或许有点不合时宜，真田在心里把每一个都当做朋友——他们毫不顾忌自己刚才那些失礼的心不在焉，还招呼他早点去休息。真田犹豫了一会儿，又下意识地去看幸村。他的爱人站起来，把自己的手掌贴在真田的脊背上轻轻拍了两下，于是真田也站起来向大家道歉，还说了晚安。

 

幸村会留到最后。他是这个团体的一部分，场面从来不会在他手下变得尴尬。真田看着黄色暖光下一张张明显疲惫却满是笑容的脸，突然觉得自己是个非常幸运的人。他的大脑疲惫不堪，自己也搞不清楚里面装的都是什么情绪。从晚上开始他就一直有点想哭，看见身边的人又想微笑，而事实上他累得哪一项都做不到。

 

走出餐厅，直走到走廊底左拐，前行十五米左右进右手边电梯，按二十楼，这一路他走得畅通无阻，却很缓慢。狭窄的立方体里空无一人，面前的大厅被两扇门徐徐夹着消失，面前银白发亮的电梯内门上赫然映着自己的全身像。他不由自主地靠在内墙上——尽管从小他就被教育，站要好好站，背黏在墙上是很不雅观的。两条腿在用持续的疼痛抗议着，他脚底能感觉到一阵轻微的失重感，堆积在前额的胀痛随着逐渐平缓的呼吸终于开始放松。真田弦一郎低下头，闭上了眼睛。

 

*

巴黎就快入夏了。

 

幸村热爱法兰西，来自这个国度的画家让他在童年时期就踏上了艺术的道路，很大程度上造就了他的审美和三十岁后从事的工作，而他第一次以非游客的身份踏上她的国土时，还是一名初出茅庐的网球选手。

 

他曾有一段时间对这个城市非常痴迷，起因是他手脚麻痹，狼狈不堪地摔倒在那个寒风中的电车站台，在此后将近十个月的时间里过起了三点一线的生活：神奈川的医院，东京的医院，和自己家。他的生活被剥夺了许多乐趣。最开始他没法下床，连坐起来都令人紧张。窗外的树花了三天就掉光了叶子，一片光秃秃的干褐色，沉默地杵在那里，幸村甚至开始理解故事里的琼西荒谬地把生的希望寄托在最后一片常春藤叶上的心情了。病房里大多数时候空无一人，他尝试过用睡眠去抵抗无边际的忧虑和恐惧，可是那个时候的自己似乎陷入了一种怪圈：他越想要什么，就越得不到，任何的愿望全是徒劳无功。被自己的身体和医嘱摁在床上的少年在转到东京的医院的第一夜再次失眠，第一次把棉被拉过头痛哭失声。

 

难熬的时间里唯一能带来一些新鲜感的是开窗通风的时候，至少每天的风是不一样的。而当护士进来，温柔而细致地关上那扇玻璃，他又觉得自己像是一个被装在罐子里，即将被灌进福尔马林制成标本的，暂且还能被叫做生命体的东西。

 

真田和柳来看他。

 

真田扛着一大堆作业和试卷，把它们整齐地码在空无一物的小桌子上。这里没有任何属于幸村的私人物品，他身上穿的是医院给的衣服，他的球鞋、球拍、效率手册、速写本，水彩，什么都没有带来。幸村的访客们穿着他同样拥有的墨绿色校服，真田手上的负重带还没有摘下来，因为他急着要在训练结束之后马上去医院。而柳莲二觉得，为了照顾幸村的情绪，他们或许应该先回去换一身便服。

 

幸村并没有表现出柳预计中的脆弱感。朋友兼队友们敲门而入的时候，他顶着一张气色不怎么样的脸，眼神明亮地向他们道好。他饶有兴致地问起自己不在学校时发生的一切，比平时的幸村更爱闲聊，但在真田开始叮咛嘱咐要他“听医生的话，早日回来”的时候变得不耐烦起来。而真田一如既往的迟钝，直到柳打断了他。他们热衷文学的朋友从大纸袋里拿出三本用棕色纸头包好的书，三本诗集，分别来自魏尔伦，兰波和波德莱尔。

 

“学校边上那家书店这周在办活动，出了不少新的诗集，都是日文和原文对照的，”柳知道自己的朋友热爱法国画家，也知道他至少有一段时间不能搬着东西出门写生了，而谁也无法预计这种情况会持续多长时间，“担心你无聊，有心情的时候可以读一读。拆开来看看吧。”

 

得到首肯的幸村很文雅地拆掉了包装纸。

 

“谢谢你，莲二，”他拿起三本精装硬面封皮的书，来回翻了一遍，剥掉棕色外皮的它们成为了整个房间内仅有的颜色明亮的物品，“我会看的，装帧都做得非常漂亮。”

 

好友们离去的当天晚上，幸村打开了第一本书。他在学校里修习法语，想等第二天自己精神好一些的时候尝试品味一下原文的味道。他半靠在床头，台灯的黄色光芒在周遭的黑暗里不显得刺眼。当他的生活还与医院无缘的时候，幸村多半不会把白纸黑字的东西当做自己休闲度日的首选。但在这里，书本的确提供了一条在任何时候仅仅用眼睛和大脑就能走出病房，通向未知的角落与内心的路。尽管幸村知道，这些都是假的。

 

在翻了二十页纸之后，他再也不会这么想了。

 

——你可记得那些幸福时光？  
——你为什么还要让我回想？（1）

 

他觉得自己在暖黄色的灯光照亮的纸页前像个瑟瑟发抖的，没穿衣服的俘虏。柳莲二不是上帝，他不可能钻进自己的心里看见那些连幸村都闭眼不看的阴郁。在十月二十三日之前自己的梦想是在带领立海夺取关东和全国校级联赛的冠军，和真田在每个周日的黄昏去没有人的网球场打三个小时的比赛，去看东京的马列维奇展览，在圣诞晚餐时试着把妈妈抱起来转三圈，他已经长得比她高出很多了。他偶尔还畅想过未来：未来的幸村或许能在罗兰加洛斯的明媚阳光里捧起火枪手杯，成为满世界飞的时装设计师，建筑师也有可能，或者去世界各地，办很多画展！

 

——那时天多蓝，希望多灿烂！（2）

 

他还能够走路吗？下一次感冒会再手脚失灵地摔在地上，靠着人们的祈祷和医生的努力才能活下来吗？还能跳吗？能跑吗？如果能的话，有多快呢？还是他全身的肌肉将不听控制地萎缩，被一架轮椅推着躺进坟墓？幸村精市只剩下在纸页上一八五零年的巴黎徜徉的自由了。

 

——希望已破灭，遁入了黑暗。

他们走进荒芜的燕麦丛中，  
只有沉默的夜继续倾听。（3）

 

不知道为什么，当幸村捧着真实的，沉甸甸的火枪手杯，一边回头向着众人招手一边走进更衣室的时候，他的脑海里最先浮现出的是这段有些不堪的记忆。人的生命或许就是一个不断崩塌再重建的过程。一个梦想被贬为幻想，他用自己的双手从深渊里又把它救起成了理想，而在意想不到的多年之后变作现实。

 

他在两个月前度过了自己的二十九岁生日。

 

巴黎由春转夏的灿烂阳光里，幸村精市第一次，也是唯一一次在随步飞扬的红土场上加冕。

 

*

幸村仰着头，尽力让自己的全身都在墙壁或者椅子上找到支点。他还能有将近十五分钟的独处时间，很快他需要把自己处理干净，再去参加一系列的流程。这一年来，每一场比赛后的直接疲劳反应都让幸村暗暗心惊。他再次在行程中砍掉了一项硬地赛事，从年初开始调整训练结构——今西医生在冬训期告诉幸村，他或许没有时间了。

 

“真的，对你说这样的话，我觉得自己很残酷，”幸村从理疗床上爬起来的时候，年长的医生微微后退了一步，尽可能用一种安慰的语气说着自己的判断。

 

幸村抿了抿嘴唇，用手撑着白色的床垫让自己轻松地落在地上。他走到医生身后的小几边，给自己倒了一杯水，今西看着那头略显毛糙的卷发低了下去。幸村一口喝掉了小半杯水，他垂着眼睛，清了清嗓子说，“两年，有可能吗？”

 

今西看着他不说话。

 

“我知道了，”他有些泄气地把手里的玻璃杯放下，没有弄出什么声音，“但是还有一个冠军，对，您知道是哪一个。我会尽一切力量，如果今年做不到，在以后我自己都相信没有希望的时候，再放弃吧。”

 

“往后会很难。今年很可能会是最困难的一年，要有心理准备。”

 

“我知道，”幸村终于转过头来，定定地直视老人的眼睛，他还很不合时宜地挑着唇角露出一个浅浅的笑容，“最差就是打到第三盘我突然跑不动了，然后光用失误送掉到手一半的胜利。这已经很好了。比起直接倒在球场上被送进医院的情况。”

 

“这不会发生的。你很健康，发生过的事情不会再发生，但你已经被它改变了。身体就是这么工作的，可以很坚韧，”今西一口气说了一长串。他眼前的青年又变成了他们初识时的样子：高昂着头，肩颈挺得笔直，嘴里说着些不切实际的要求。可幸村继续说下去的时候会让人觉得他并不幼稚，他都想清楚了大人们会用来教育他的前因后果和一系列得不偿失的计算，只是很固执地想要尝试，“也很脆弱。”

 

“试试看吧，”二十八岁的，只差一座火枪手杯就能成为日本历史上第一个全满贯得主的青年人做了决定。

 

这一年的五月，全世界都说幸村精市非常幸运。因为他赶上了红土之王真田弦一郎伤缺法网公开赛的好时候，这是这位日本选手踩着同胞隐形的肩膀冲击全满贯的最佳机会。幸村不太喜欢这种说法，但他对着与他同枕而眠的真田承认这是事实。真田弦一郎坐直了身体，很郑重地告诉自己的伴侣，说他相信幸村能够做到。

 

“你知道吗，真田。这应该是我最后一次参加法网了。没有第二次机会了。我以前说打到哪一天算哪一天，现在我都能看见结束的时候，不会太远。”幸村叫他躺下，自己也把身体裹进毛毯里，用力地蜷紧了，好像很冷似的。

 

真田转过头来看他，但是幸村还是盯着天花板，“你以前休息的时候总看球赛，去年就越来越少了。”

 

幸村轻声笑了。

 

“总有这么一天的。比这更早，当我放空大脑的时候第一件返回脑海的事情不再是网球的时候就是前兆。我只是，”他的呼吸长而缓慢，“还是觉得这太早了。”

 

真田不再说话了。在他心里的幸村精市似乎能做到所有事情，哪怕现实中的这个人用他毫无保留的无奈，愤怒和失败一次次告诉他，幸村精市只是个运气不太好的凡人，真田仍然改变不了这种近乎迷信的看法。在这种时候他又用他惯常的沉默接纳着幸村尖刻反复的情绪。

 

“很晚了，睡吧。”

 

幸村这么说着，继续注视着近在眼前的虚空。他突然感觉到自己的四肢肌肉紧绷，于是慢慢让它们舒展开。训练已经使身体足够疲惫，哪怕这种动作一点用处都没有，他也不希望给这副躯干再增加什么负担。

 

*

“...乔伊先生，刚刚你比赛的时候他在现场，”幸村瘫在更衣室里的时候接到了真田的电话。他的爱人真挚地祝福，而且清楚地记得火枪手杯是幸村儿时提到过的梦想。可是说到这句时，电话那头犹豫了一阵，“我在直播画面里认出他的。”

 

“...是吗。”

 

几块大陆之外的真田用手指摩挲着手机的外壳，一瞬间他有些不确定刚刚自己的坦白是否合适，又不知道该如何补上一句。

 

“没事，真田。从那之后我们已经没有联络了。你也知道，我不在意，”幸村在电话那头低声笑了，他空气一样的尾音让真田贴着手机的右耳有些发热，“他那个时候说，我这辈子都不可能在五盘三胜制的红土球场上拿到大满贯冠军。他猜错了。”

 

“你还记得。”

 

“你也没忘记，不是吗？”幸村让自己倚着墙扳直了身体，尝试让声音更轻松些，“就当不知道吧。我也不关心他在想什么。一晃都过去十几年了。”

 

“是啊。”

 

“不说我了，”他抬头扫了一眼挂钟，不用计算巴黎与东京隔着几个小时，对方的声音甚至不如他在输给自己之后的道贺那般精神，“你到医院了吗？”

 

“马上就去了。”

 

“好。我要明天才能到，先回家去放东西，换辆车再过来。不用紧张，手术会很顺利。一切都会好起来的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释
> 
> (1), (2), (3)：保尔·魏尔伦，《感伤的对话》。


	2. Chapter 2

幸村醒来的时候是早上十点半。病房里的空调开得不高不低，有些病人偏爱高温，有些病人受不了暖气带来的过度干燥，所以它一直保持在让众人都接受的舒适温度。冬日的阳光到了将近中午才强烈起来。幸村在早晨往往觉得很累，就算清醒也总会再度睡去。从前他能以棉被里的温暖为理由为自己赖床开脱，但现在他明白，自己的身体只想也只能躺着。

 

他伸出手掖了掖被子的边缘，把贴在脸颊上的卷发捋到脑后，让整个脑袋暴露在新一天的空气当中。睡在他对面床的大学生早就起床了。幸村迷迷糊糊地想，好像自己清晨第一次醒来的时候他就已经开始了工作——柳原弘树是东京大学的学生，样貌平淡无奇，长长的刘海盖住了眼睛和大半长脸，皮肤过白又有些浮肿，看上去就不像是常在室外活动的类型。此刻他带着一副不怎么精神的黑框眼镜，电脑亮起的屏幕反射在镜片上，衬得他格外专注。大部分时候这位病友一句话都不说，不是在看书或者在电脑上敲敲打打，好像这是他生命里唯一关心的事情。幸村对于一切认真的人本能地具有好感，放下功课的柳原也善言谈——至少他愿意和幸村说话，或许是因为没有别的人选，或许在他眼里的幸村不过是个萍水相逢的陌生孩子，离开这间屋子后的余生多半不会再见，对他说一些孩子还不理解的话是安全而无负担的。

 

柳原看见幸村揉着眼睛坐起来，从笔记本后抬起目光，眼带笑意地问了声早，得到了少年哑着嗓子的回应。

 

转到普通病房后，除了每天下午的点滴和理疗之外，幸村的日子并不难过。东京的神经内科医生下的诊断和神奈川一样，症状类似格林巴利综合征，但是常用疗法效果不佳，幸村又对几种最有针对性的含激素药物过敏，所以疗程只能越拉越长。医生安慰他的家人，说幸村的年龄足够小，相比起中老年人更容易根治，只是需要坚持理疗，并寻找效果最好的药物。

 

这个房间还有一位身患癌症的老婆婆，是在幸村转来之前就住下的。婆婆姓山崎，她不太喜欢光，就选了远离窗口的床位。她和柳原的床位被一层白色的帘子隔开，幸村只能看见她小小的身体整个蜷在白色的棉被里一动不动。幸村只听过来探望她的丈夫很小声地唤她“杏子”，帮她垫高背后的枕头坐起来，耳语般地说一些话，再陪几个小时。他不知道他们来自哪里，经历过什么，又该走向世界的哪个方向。

 

山崎婆婆大部分时候都在闭目养神，幸村不知道她是真的睡着了，还是在安静地积蓄自己残余不多的力量去对抗身体的疼痛。有时候幸村走过她的床边，她会缓缓睁开眼睛，侧过头望着幸村，向他绽放出一个微小的，干瘪的笑容。那笑容让幸村想念自己的祖母，尽管他的祖母有一张比山崎婆婆美得多的脸，茂密的灰白卷发和明亮的双眼。于是每次他从餐厅回来都会带一个橘子放在婆婆床边的柜子上，并在心里祈祷她能够康复。同时他也祈祷祖母身体健康，长命百岁，永远不要被病痛推到这样一张床上。以前的幸村精市从来不向上天问过什么。入院的这三个月来他却发现这是为数不多的他新学到的技能，虽然无用，但是对着虚空说些什么总让人最深处的诉求有了寄托和宣泄的地方。

 

病人最难熬过的季节是冬天。最近几天护士和医生在山崎床前停留得越来越久，这让幸村有些不好的预感。可是今天对山崎婆婆来说应该是个令她高兴的日子：她的儿子带着一家三口前来探望。身材高挑壮实的男人手臂上挂着脱下的大衣，他提前一步抵住房门，很绅士地等妻女走进来，再扶着把手关上大门。他本不必这么做——病房的门在关闭时能自动减速，不会弄出声音打扰病人。两个大人推着孩子围到床前，那个女孩穿着一身亮色的毛呢连衣裙，头发扎成简单又精致的样式。她或许从没到过医院病房，看见各式各样的监测仪器都觉得好奇，她好不掩饰目光地四处打量。她母亲觉得孩子这样乱看有些失礼，远远朝着对面床的幸村略带歉意地点了点头，把孩子拢到自己身边，带着她走近被帘子遮住的床侧，好让她对自己的奶奶说些话。

 

这样平凡的场景让他人也心存安慰。生命遭遇困难或是临近终局时，孤单和脆弱能吞噬所有人类。不管他们勇敢善良还是猜疑懦弱，是叱咤风云还是平凡度日，在面对生存本身时全都那么无助而微小。幸村转头看着窗外，对面的柳原跳下床拉开了窗帘，他用力伸了一个懒腰，又去揉自己的颈椎。整天用架在床上的小桌板工作的舒适度肯定比不上正经书桌。他扭着腰，双手撑着窗沿向外面看去。这道透明的墙壁把喧嚣和安静彻底隔开，里面是静止的，度量时间的是生命的离去，而外面从不停下：太阳每日从东方升起，人群长吻着土地与彼此，落下的枯黄的叶子再过两个月就一定会迎来新绿色的重生。柳原长久地凝视着天空的颜色，脸上呈现出平和而满足的神情。不止他一个人会因为看窗外而变得心情好，幸村默默为这样的共鸣感到了一些安慰。

 

病房的门突然被拉开了。幸村和柳原都下意识地转过头去，只来得及看见女孩的背影和她父母转向她伸出的手。那位父亲站起身，像是想要出去追，幸村远远看见山崎婆婆抬起暗沉枯瘦的手臂，指尖上夹着的血含氧量机牵动长长的线，最后像折断的枝干似的落回病床。她的孩子没有追出去，又坐回了母亲身边的椅子上，继续着呢喃般的话语。孩子总是诚实的。没有哪个健康的人想要待在死气沉沉的房间里，也没有人想面对和自己的生活完全不同的另一个世界，她不懂这是真实存在的。是人们最后的旅程。也对，新生的孩子本就该与这里格格不入。

 

“幸村君，差不多到饭点了，一起去吃中饭怎么样？”一直没怎么出声的柳原不再看向门口，而是转过来看着幸村。

 

幸村有些惊讶。自从他们熟络起来，柳原的身体机能逐渐恢复，医生就鼓励他下床走动，保持一定的活动量然后慢慢恢复。和幸村不同，幸村的医生特意提醒他必须注意自己的活动量，要密切地体会身体给他的信号，如果觉得累就躺着休息，不要勉强自己。幸村点头答应，心里却为这句话感到恐慌。从此之后的每一天他都像要确定什么似的，在午饭时——一天中他感到最有活力的时候走路去餐厅吃饭，有能力的话就在饭后去天台或者走廊上多待一会儿。

 

一个月前的某个中午，幸村刚往病房外走了几步就觉得双腿发抖，他来不及扭动身体，只能用最大的力气抓住墙边的扶手——谢天谢地他们存在——让自己以一个稍微体面一点的方式坐下。他还赶不及寻求帮助，手上出汗使他抓不住扶手，路过的护士小姐立马走过来，轻声地让他放松，不要害怕。同样的症状还复发过两次，所幸它们都不严重，过了四五天他就又能下床了。医生担心这个十三岁又不常有家人陪同的孩子从此不敢下地，但这没有发生。幸村想要走路的心比打点滴还要积极，没恢复多久他又继续开始神经质般的每日打卡。

 

此前幸村向他新认识的大学生朋友发出一起去吃饭的邀请，却总被对方以“我感觉有点累”、“让我把这章阅读做完”之类的理由拒绝。他看着对方床边柜上刚刚摞整齐的大厚课本和笔记时总不由得生出几分同情。不过柳原不把这些当做负担，幸村能感觉到，就着灯光看书是他一天中最投入，最平静也最快乐的时候。

 

幸村欣然同意。他扶着床沿的小栏杆，状似轻巧地跳下。他总要用手撑着才有平稳落地的把握，不过今天双腿比昨天稍微多了一些力道，这让幸村有些欣慰，他现在会为了这种细小的改变而从心底感到高兴，只是这种高兴持续不了多久，到了下午他累得不想走路的时候它又会消失，他的心脏又跌入深不见底的黑暗山谷，这时他只能停下来不去想，以保护自己不被恐慌再吞噬一次。

 

在同年龄里的男生里幸村的个头已经算高挑，因为常年运动的关系，他的身高在班级里数一数二，但已经是成年人的柳原比他高出整整一个头。他们一前一后向门外走去，向山崎婆婆的家人逐一行礼，把最私密的空间留给他们。幸村在走廊上看见了刚跑出房间的女孩子，她没有走远，也很安静，只是用两只小手来来回回地摩挲医院墙边的扶手，一副乐在其中的样子。柳原发现得似乎比幸村更早，等他们又走得远了些，他才缓缓开口，“幸村君知道那个女孩为什么刚进来一会儿就跑出去了吗？”

 

“也许是讨厌医院，受不了保持安静，什么都有可能吧。我不知道。”

 

“她是害怕。”

 

“害怕？怕谁？我们吗？”

 

“当然不是，不会有小女孩怕你的，”柳原笑了，他意识到自己的步子大得让幸村难以跟上，于是他慢下来，让幸村与他并肩而行，又正经地压低了声音说道，“是怕山崎婆婆。婆婆肯定比她记忆里的样子变了太多了。”

 

“你是不是想说我为什么知道？”幸村的沉默很好解读，柳原轻而易举地明白了他的怀疑，他自顾自地说下去，声音在触碰回忆的时候不由自主地变得更轻，“我是奶奶带大的。她去世前两星期左右吧，那时候情况已经很不好了，晚上要插着氧气瓶才能睡觉，还不能平卧。她头上只剩薄薄一层头发，以前身体好的时候她还喜欢给头发烫卷，后来整天卧床，就再也不打理了。她脸上也瘦得没有肉了，两边脸凹得很吓人，身上总遮在被子里，我就不知道了。她病倒之后我再也没有抱过她。”

 

他们拐过走廊，柳原说到这里停顿了一下，微不可闻地吸了吸鼻子，“我和她的感情比我弟弟要深，他那时候还小，进屋子打了个招呼就跑出去了。我想叫他回来，我奶奶说不用，说他是看见自己害怕了。现在呢，我弟弟应该早就忘了这回事，我只能替他后悔。”

 

“这样的探望只会让人伤心而已。”幸村不留情面地评价着。他在心里回想每一次令自己尴尬的会面——当他还住在单人间的时候，真田带着立海网球部的队友围在他床前。他们眼睛里闪烁的是什么呢？是见到朋友时真诚的喜悦，还有无用又幼稚的担忧。他们眼中的自己是个离开的人，他本该处于他们之中去带领他们，现在那个位置已不复存在，已被他们忘了。幸村不知道该看谁的眼睛，他失去了扫视众人的位置，他们好端端站着而自己无力地坐在床上，要是没有背后的枕头支撑着他根本坐不起来。他不喜欢也不习惯仰视别人的姿势，于是只能放空目光，状似随意地穿透人墙，让目光聚焦在远处的墙壁上。

 

“我奶奶和山崎婆婆说不定不这么认为呢。不管怎样，我还是希望有人来看看我啊，”柳原说。幸村突然有些窘迫，自己没说出口的想法会刺伤柳原。柳原和自己一样不是东京人，可自己比他幸运一些。从神奈川到这家医院不过一半小时的车程，而柳原来自北海道，他的所有家人同学都在那里。幸村印象当中，除了柳原的父母之外他不曾有其他访客，心脏病发作倒下时帮忙叫救护车的同学们在通知家属之后就回到学校里各忙各的，有一个记得发短信来慰问，说明考试在即无法探望，希望柳原保重身体，如此而已。于是他沉默着看向地面，所幸的是，柳原并没有发觉他的异常，也不像真的那么受伤的样子。

 

他们乘电梯到了医院餐厅。金井综合病院的餐厅包裹在玻璃外墙里，它坐落在高层，人们稍稍抬头就能俯瞰城市与远处的街景。幸村觉得医院的设计者足够仁慈，因为他们尽可能塑造着和外界无异的环境去宽慰病人们。他很喜欢这里的氛围，而柳原喜欢这里的食物，他们都在这里感觉到生机和他们曾经熟悉，却已远去的生活。

 

幸村几乎每天中午都来，各个柜台的所有工作人员全都认识他，一位总是不怎么有食欲的少年熟客。以往他食量就不大，和真田比起来就像一只猫，现在他只是不停地喝汤，对着青菜米饭和一小碟蒸鱼无精打采地动着筷子，好像把它们塞进嘴里的感觉比不上给鱼肉完全剔骨的成就感。他带着柳原坐在他喜欢的靠窗的座位上，对方端着满满一个餐盘，眼睛里露出明媚的光亮。幸村喜欢他的大朋友脸上偶尔出现这种生动的表情。

 

“还是自己出来点菜吃饭比较有感觉啊！我先开动啦，”柳原摩拳擦掌，幸村毫不质疑他心情的真实性。他看着柳原手上筷子翻飞，盘子上当季蔬菜搭配出鲜艳的撞色，精致的小三明治，茶碗蒸，单份煎饺和茶泡饭已经吸引了对方的全部注意力，“我当初昏迷醒过来，过了几天才吃上正经食物，觉得还能吃上这些东西实在是太幸运，太好了。”

 

幸村被对方热情洋溢的样子逗笑了，“你会在这里住多久呢？说不定能把菜单全部尝一遍呢。”

 

“大概三周，不会超过一个半月，”柳原伸出三支手指比划着，把嘴里的东西咽下去后才回答他的话，“我是想越快越好。大学里的事情，你知道的，虽然很忙，忙得也就是那些常规的事情。以前觉得一天一天很普通啊，但我现在再也不会看不上这些日子了。人的生命就这么点嘛。我活下来了，不想在病房里浪费它。出去了也不想。”

 

在病房里浪费它。人无心时说出的总是真话，幸村对他人的真诚或虚假格外敏感，他所仰仗的直觉性的判断几乎从未出错。柳原不会察觉到他微妙的情绪，“你呢？还要住院多久呢？”

 

他的小朋友叹了口气，漂亮的眼睛从柳原脸上落下盯着他胸前病号服的口袋，“我不知道。真的不知道。”他不说话了。

 

“那就想想让自己开心的事情吧，”柳原正了正脸上的表情，幸村看出他不想让这个话题变得太过严肃，也不想做出一副教育小孩的样子。柳原的语气轻快，他不把长久的等待当做折磨，或者说他不想引导幸村这么去想，“想出院以后要做的事，总有一天你会康复的。比如说，有什么事是不去做就一定会后悔的——像我的话，”他掰着手指，“孝顺父母，好好照顾自己，爱爱我的人，做喜欢的事，就没了。”

 

做喜欢的事。喜欢的事。——如果我再也做不了喜欢的事呢？

 

“说着简单，做起来可难啦。”柳原眨眨眼睛，他的眼睛仍在微笑，嘴角同时浮起的笑容缓慢又迟疑。他想用经历抚慰人，却忍不住自嘲。

 

*

幸村单手解开安全带，将车熄了火。他把遮阳板翻下来，对着镜子整理了一下半长的卷发，最近它们疏于打理而显得毛糙。小镜子里映出的自己眼下有点发青，眼睛里还带有血丝。全日本的媒体已经兴奋了一天一夜，漫天飞扬的新闻头条上加粗地挂着幸村的名字。从无人看好的十七岁到名满天下的二十九岁，他的名字刻在了能够拿到的每一座奖杯上。

 

幸村的新友和旧识都不会有疑问，冠军奖杯是他们的朋友最喜欢的物品。曾有后辈在聚餐的时候开玩笑说，幸村前辈是为了得冠军才去参赛的，要是感觉疲惫就干脆不打也不会勉强自己去做没有结果的事情。在同桌朋友一片“幸村是真心喜欢网球才要求高水准吧”的开脱声里，幸村用眼神感谢了他们的善意，接着轻巧地承认了后辈的话没有说错。关于幸村精市为什么选择了职业网球的议论一直没有停过。没有人质疑他的能力，人们质疑的是他允许自己的职业生涯苟延残喘般地前进，错失的比得到的多。也许是他们觉得无谓的猜测有些失礼，熟人们以沉默维护着幸村的自尊心，没有谁发问。

 

刚过去的晚上，他望着身边空着的座位上放着的火枪手杯：浅金色的镶边，圆形放射状的纹路镶嵌在银色杯身，有规律的凹凸起伏看上去像镶了钻石，飞机内黄色的灯光将它整个打成了金黄色。也许是他太疲劳了，幸村有点恍惚。视线里的银杯仿佛被拉得很远，变得很小，他梦寐以求的东西在握到手上的那一刻反倒变得轻盈，就像比赛结束时夺眶欲出的眼泪忘了落下，无声无息地隐去了。网球从那一刻开始变得没有重量，渐渐地成了一个轻盈的，充满色彩的梦境。一如幸村的过往。

 

幸村无意识地舔了舔嘴唇，伸手从放在后座的提包里掏出一顶针织帽子，用它遮住杂乱的头发和半张面孔。真田昂贵的病房费用换来的是清净和私密，这附近不会碰到什么人，但幸村还是不希望任何人注意到自己，他只是来探望，而真田还得在病房里待上至少一周以便观察手术效果，接下来的一周内他或许还会再出现在这里。当医院变得与幸村自己无关的时候，他不介意当个拜访者。真田的房间在无人的高层，干净的灰色地面反射着走廊尽头窗口透进的天光，幸村不由得放慢脚步，它们已经足够轻，听上去仍然像是打扰。每个房间都关着焦虑与恐惧，它们不绝于耳，拜访者却什么都听不见，幸村这么想着，轻轻抬手敲开了门。

 

——真田仰卧着，两个圆柱形的枕头垫在他的头颈和单侧膝盖下，另一条腿裹着纱布，像一根被砍下的树干般躺在床上。他在房门打开的刹那睁开了眼，有些费力地扭动脖子看着门口的访客。幸村没有错过他双眉间那道无从隐藏的沟壑。真田从不多说，他总是把心里的波折全藏到漫长的沉默里去，他年少时在夜晚的剑道室里冥思，长大后从繁杂的生活里割裂出一片沉默，在其中独自与它们对抗。但这不代表他没有恐惧。

 

“来啦。”

 

“我不来谁来呀，”幸村快速闪进屋子里，背着身把门带上。病房里的玻璃窗被一层薄纱窗帘挡着，透进来的阳光在他的脸显得更加柔和，“怎么样，顺利吗？”

 

“医生说应该没有大问题。”

 

医生说。那就意味着你在担心会出问题。他用幸村精市式的平静眼光看了一眼真田迫不得已摆出的僵硬姿势，这样的眼神可能意味着信心，明确，也可能是批判，居高临下或者战斗准备，他从不对眼前的情况表露出任何正向或负向的定性，这让他的态度被很多人认为是捉摸不透的，就算亲密如真田，也时常放弃去揣测爱人表情下的真意。所幸的是，大部分时候幸村在他面前不做隐藏，他能相信，对方此刻的平静是真实的平静，尽管他什么都没有说。

 

幸村似乎不太喜欢俯视伤员的姿势，于是他绕着床沿走到窗边的书桌前，将椅子拖到床边坐下，他不动声色的位置调换使躺在床上的真田不再需要强迫自己的颈椎，现在他只需要动动眼珠，幸村的脸就在面前。他撤下了那层平静的壳子，被回忆浸泡的目光柔和地抚过眼前层层叠叠的白色纱布。他偏过头，重新看向真田的面孔，探进那双深色的，足以将颤抖淹没在刚强之下的眼眸，“会有个过程，毕竟过几天你要从走路开始从头学起。也许会面临一些艰难的改变，也许不会，现在我们都不知道。”

 

“我明白，”真田闭了闭眼，再次睁开的时候他深深地呼吸，较劲似的盯着空无一物的天花板，抬起右手用力地抹过眉头。他无法控制自己不去想手塚，那个光芒四射的童年对手——所有人都认为他将是世界网球的明日之星——他以温和反抗暴力，独自一人辗转欧亚，用上帝给予他的强韧追寻着天赐的才能。可真田不明白命运为何如此荒谬：幸村在摇摇欲坠之后战胜了夺去他全身力量的疾病，手塚始终坚定诚恳，可他无法摘掉损伤已久的肌肉，无法换掉关节，无法为一个不再有根基的梦想虚耗还拥有无数可能性的生命——手塚的放弃同他最初的选择一样果敢。

 

幸村和手塚的影子在真田的眼前和在一处，转瞬间分道扬镳。他站在原地看着分岔的路口，不知道迎接自己的将是哪一种结局。


	3. Chapter 3

护士轻轻托着幸村的手，把针头从纤薄的皮肤里退出来。幸村的点滴现在降到了两天一次，理疗的时间则大大增加。身体力量的恢复情况时好时坏，长时间站立已经可以做到，但跑步对幸村来说仍然是巨大的消耗。他对护士小姐道谢，倒头靠在背后垫高的枕头上看向窗外。夕阳缓缓向下坠去，大片的蓝黑从光亮的对岸席卷而来。夜晚又将降临。

 

他瘫倒在床上，任由疲倦将整个身体卷进柔软的海底。就这样睡着，就这样死去，就这样静止地度过余生又有什么不好呢？世界上的大部分人不都是这么生活吗？医生向他保证过，只要保持耐心，坚持复健，他的活动能力将恢复得与常人无异。可每当他问起自己还能不能打网球的时候，医生总是先宽慰性地对他笑笑，然后换上一副严肃的，并非没有希望的表情，严谨地说他目前还无法确定，要看恢复的状况。那后面总还有一些别的话，但幸村总是记不住。

 

山崎杏子的床位在三天前空了出来，她再次回到这家医院时大概就是她离开这个世界的时候。今天早些时候柳原也离开了，如他所预料的，他在这间屋子里住了一个月。柳原抑制不止自己的兴奋，他精心梳理过的头发，刮得干干净净的双颊和下巴，没有一点污渍的树脂镜片把他装点得像个为了做报告而来到医院实地考察的青年学者，幸村真心地为他感到高兴。这股干劲鼓舞了幸村一会儿，而眼前这空荡荡的，不剩一丝痕迹的病房又像无底洞一样把它们吸走了。事实上没人能留下什么痕迹。写在病房安排记录上的名字每天都在更新，不会有人去关心这些长得差不多的字符排列组合们在这里度过了怎样的时间，偶然记住他们的人走出医院后就四散天涯。

 

人们走走停停，总会有人离去，也总会再有人住进来。

 

年轻的护士提着空空的点滴袋走出病房，她阖上门，转身就看见几步开外的地方站着一个学生。这是幸村精市的同学，她认出他来，暗自感叹了一下眼前男孩的教养——他特地在外面等自己给病人拔针之后再进去探望。于是她对真田绽放出一个漂亮的笑容，告诉他房间里已经没有人了，他可以随时进去看望朋友。真田显得有些不好意思。并不因为对方显示出的热情，而是他没有预料到幸村正在拔针，他的房门会突然打开，他有些担心幸村已经看到了在门口踟蹰不定的自己。他站在外面准备着一会儿要对幸村说的话，却被这突发情况打断而忘了个精光。

 

真田对自己感到恼火，他竟然会为这么小的一件事觉得紧张，好像一千只蚂蚁爬过他的五脏六腑，插在口袋里的手也开始冒汗。他认命地重头来过。母亲告诉他，不用刻意去准备安慰人的话，他的朋友不需要听这些，他该对幸村说真心话，不需要有那么多顾虑。他知道母亲的判断是正确的，自从幸村入院之后，他们的谈话总是磕磕绊绊：真田觉得自己说出口的全是对方不想听的，或者是无数次的安慰，哪怕每一句都是真心的。他们认识了十年，可这短短三个月的分离好像已经耗尽了他们拥有的全部共同话题。或许他该给彼此一点时间，各自整理情绪，但每隔一两个星期不见对方又使他生出一种罪恶感。幸村远离他的朋友，面对无尽的等待，而自己好好活着，享受着原本的生活。作为网球部的副部长，幸村的同学，一起长大的亲密伙伴，真田有义务去探望幸村，就算他将要见到的又是那个使他迷惑的，深陷孤独之中，无所适从的人。

 

他终于下了决心，轻轻叩响房门。里面停顿了一秒，真田才听见幸村允许他进去的回应。刚才那些焦虑从他脑海里飞了出去，他想念这个声音，想念这个声音的主人，期盼见到他——这才是重要的。

 

幸村好端端地坐在床上，脸上挂着惯常的微笑。除了他病发倒下的那次，真田再也没有看见过幸村在自己面前躺下。周五的部活结束得有些晚，真田不会错过对方眉眼之间的倦意，他下意识地脱口而出，“抱歉幸村，今天过来得有点晚。”开始这场谈话不会那么困难，他又燃起了信心。

 

“不晚。一路过来辛苦你了。山崎婆婆出院了，这个时间不会再打扰她休息，”幸村自从早上和柳原道别之后就失去了和人说长句子的机会，他对真田到访表现出的热切出乎自己的意料。当他住在单人房间的时候，恐惧和焦虑占据他全部头脑，他渴望过被人环绕，结果自己的恐惧不会因为他人在场而减弱，他们令人厌烦的喋喋不休反而让他更加孤独。所有人都是这样，真田也不例外——幸村不止一次在真田说“你会好起来”之后打断他。他相信真田的善意，可是这样的安慰不过是谎言而已，他们俩谁都不相信。幸村明知道对方的好心，真田只是挂念自己，担心自己，他应该理解并感谢他，可他总是无法控制地觉得这些善意是施舍，他不想被这么对待。

 

幸村把这些随着对方出现而浮出水面的回忆抖开，可它们已经快速夺走了他的热情。他期待着真田再开口把话题接下去，然而对方只是盯着自己看。

 

可这就是真田。他们当初还每天一起出行的时候他就是这样，总是安静地等着幸村把话说完，而那时候的自己有无数话能对他说，大到他在学校的天台画了整整一本写生画，小到早晨出门时钥匙卡在门锁里拔不出来。把这些无聊的事情当做谈资的自己多么可笑啊！可它们都让幸村无比思念，像是思念另一个人的生活。他闭了闭眼睛，再次认命地用起能将谈话进行下去的万能公式，“学期刚开始，网球部招新情况怎么样？”

 

“招新已经完成，退部的是备考的三年生居多，我们年级的人员没有变动，赤也拉了四个一年生入部，”几乎每次他们都心照不宣地从网球部的事情说起。网球部是幸村现在最挂心的事情，也是真田最不会怠慢的责任。他从善如流地复述着刚过去的下午和柳莲二的对话，“正选和普通队员从下周开始合练，三周之后是校内选拔。莲二说那几个一年生技术不错，可以期待。”

 

“好。”这些工作至少听上去让人满意，但幸村无法亲自确认。只是听报告又有什么用处呢？网球部的部长在出院之后说不定会成为体育成绩不合格的病弱学生。幸村不由自主地想象着那些嘲讽的面孔，自己的嘴角也带上了一分有些扭曲的笑意。

 

真田松了口气。幸村在笑，看上去他心情不那么坏。也许是他的病情又有好转？或者是网球部的消息让他放心？那应该再多告诉他一些好消息，“赤也在假期里去了一家新的网球俱乐部，据他说，里面有些更加厉害的成人选手。为了打败他们，这几天的训练他比原来还要认真，老是喊累的力量训练也没有再偷工减料——”

 

他突然意识到情况不像他想的那么简单，幸村已经移开了眼睛，不再看自己，而是状似平静地盯着对面空床位上的白床单和不存在的花纹。他一下子觉得舌头打结，“我的意思是，他们都在进步，你不用担心。”他祈祷自己这次说对了话。

 

“我不担心，我相信你们，”幸村的态度毫无说服力。真田说起这些事情的时候高兴骄傲又轻松，而他看自己时却像在用竹签顶着昂贵的瓷器。他带来外面的事在病房里为他创造正常生活的假象，幸村感谢他的好心，却为这种虚假而痛苦。像真田这样俯视幸村精市的优越者太多了。他们带着或善或恶的怜惜与冷漠对着他无声地尖叫：命运是背誓者，幸村降生在这个世上是为一场普通的生命，而不为了去跑去跳去赢，被尊重，被崇拜——可是它早已赐他冥冥之志，教他永不言弃，令他不甘雌伏，原本配得上他去仰视的唯有梦而已，现在他被命运之手按得跪在地上，祈求变回自己。真田越来越像网球部的部长了，幸村越看向他，越觉得他比自己长得更像自己。

 

于是他垂着眼帘，暗淡下去的眼眸半遮在长而密的睫毛下，“挺晚了，你着急回去吗？”

 

“不，不着急。我没有剩下的功课。”这间病房又大又空，幸村每天待在这样的环境里应该想找人说说话吧。

 

幸村叹了口气，“那你可以坐下说，我抬着头有点累。”

 

“对不起，”真田条件反射地道歉，他随即拖来一把椅子，放在不过分亲密的距离，“幸村，这段时间你的情况怎么样？假期里网球部集训和家庭旅行耽搁了，很久没有过来，真的很抱歉。”幸村只有在心情好一些的时候才会愿意提自己的事情。上次他什么都没说，但真田注意到打点滴的时间变了，次数也多了，幸村一直是安静的样子，没有好转的迹象。他眼睛里仍然有活力，身体上却不剩什么。自己的拜访根本帮不到幸村一分一毫，真田在心底质疑治疗的作用，他信誓旦旦地对部员说幸村很快就会康复，可他自己的信念已经随着时间流逝而松动。在这里待着什么用都没有。只是在满足真田自私的想念，幸村的在场已经成了真田的皮肤，在被剥离伤害后才能感受到它真切存在。

 

“呵，我一切都很好。没有新诊断，没有新药，不知道什么时候出院，”幸村有些控制不住语气，“病房空了会有人再住进来，你不用分心。”

 

真田没有回答。幸村对好友的沉默很是满意。真田不会理解他。幸村内心深处荒谬地希望真田每天都来，但一句话都不说，甚至不要出现在自己的视线里，他可以化成墙粉或者空气。他只需要感觉到真田存在，其他更多的东西立刻就将亲密的愿望变成厌恶。幸村也不知道自己在厌恶什么。

 

“从神奈川过来这里很远，学期也开始了，部里会越来越忙。我不知道能不能在关东大赛前出院，”震惊分明写在真田的眼瞳里。这很正常，因为他从没品尝过全身无力，食不知味的日子，他不会彻夜难眠，不知道绝望不是凶神恶煞的敌人而是身体里流淌着的，蚕食心肺的血。他什么都不知道。幸村继续说，“当然，我希望可以。这段日子不需要你浪费时间做一些没用的事情。”

 

可是真田此时的迟疑却刺痛了他。面庞坚毅的少年人眼眸中闪过一丝晦暗，他出口的话语却依然坚定，“幸村，要相信医生，你一定会好起来的。而且我不认为治疗和探望都是‘无用’的事情。不管花多久，我们会等你回来。等选拔赛结束我可以带部员一起来探望——”如果你不愿意见我的话。

 

“不。”幸村的否定干脆利落，“不用让他们花那么长时间过来。”

 

房间的气氛骤然降到冰点，幸村局促地躲避着真田的目光，直到对方把书包甩在肩上站起来道别。房门带上，他任由自己颓然倒下。幸村想要弥补什么似的窗外望去，可是玻璃上明晃晃地映着他自己的影子，无论如何也无法看见离人的背影是否像往常那样隔着灰白的水泥大道，对着他的窗口转过来。

 

*

真田双手握在把杆上，面对惨白无趣的墙向下蹲，做完一组之后再侧过身，借着手上的力量快步走。他尝试了整整一天才重新找回行走的功能，两条腿像是笨重的铁块，连真田自己都难以把它们和从前的灵动健壮联系在一起。运动医师出去前嘱咐真田先放松半小时，但他无法安静地坐着等待，于是又站起来调试自己不听指挥的双腿和躯体。真田的思维陷在每一寸肌肉和神经里，以至于他没听见门口来人的脚步声。

 

幸村在门口站了一会儿才决定走进去。说真的，他不想看见真田这幅样子，让他不可避免地想到很久很久以前那间空无一人的复健室，头顶吊着的白炽灯，自己摇摇晃晃的影子和充血过度却流不出泪的双眼。真田和当年的他自己一样太过心急，手术后的恢复速度全看身体的态度，他们再怎么想要战斗也无法打倒自己。可战斗是他们的本性，明知不可为而为之者的动力来自磨砺与征服，就算踏出步伐的代价是自己无意义的痛苦，脚步本身短短的距离已然可与磨难的深渊抗衡。

 

他向着正和自己较劲的男人走过去，轻轻把自己的身体整个搭在把杆上，保持着和对方同样的姿势，直到真田停下来看他才抬起头与他对视。这时候不适合说话——幸村下了判断——于是他抬起手，以一个非常兄弟的姿势撸了一把真田的后背，将不太热的手掌隔着薄棉布贴在冒汗的脊背中心。那对耸起的肩在触摸中散了下来，松弛的肌肉一丝一缕贴上幸村线条温和的指骨。“要喝水吗？”他很小声地问。真田转头去看房间对面的墙角排着队的矿泉水，它们离自己大概有三十米的距离——对现在的他来说的确要花上一些力气。

 

他体贴的爱人心领神会地走过去（总是这样，以至于真田有时候搞不清楚是幸村真的善解人意还是他总把幸村的暗示当成自己的想法），真田看着幸村轻快的背影攥紧了木杆。他想告诉幸村自己毫无信念，害怕过再久，努力再多也找不回从前那副身体，他会坠落，无力回天，再也不可能与对方并肩——但幸村的背影提醒他，自己现在的焦虑不值一提，因为十五年前的一个孩子就战胜过这些。

 

“喏，”幸村把水瓶递过来。他没有拧开瓶盖，为的是看看真田目前是否可以脱开双手的支撑，光凭躯干力量站立和行走。

 

真田道了谢，尽管他们已经熟悉得不能再熟悉，在礼貌方面他从来不曾松懈。幸村打量着真田犹豫地将小腹从木杆上移开，他的双腿弯曲起来还不算流畅，背部的动作已经比之前一天协调了很多——在真田扬起脖子朝嘴里灌水的时候，他的脊背还无意识地顺着这个动作挺直了些。情况良好，幸村这么想着，面容又浮起平静的笑意来。“放心啦真田，很快就能恢复的。”

 

“我知道，毕竟这比你那个时候容易多了。”他声音里的底气足得使他自己都感到吃惊，上一秒的那些恐惧就在这一来一回中烟消云散，他不知道这力量是来自一个亲历者的判断，还是因为它来自幸村精市本人，但深究这些东西没有意义，不管怎么说，熟悉之人的到来使他从孤独的，漫无边际的对抗中回到了现实，一个并非毫无希望的现实。

 

“真田，说到那个时候，”幸村带着笑意的声音突然严肃起来，“你来医院看过我复健的，对吗？”

 

真田张了张嘴，终于没有说出什么，深色的眼睛甚至让人觉得他在抱歉，不知道是为了长久的隐瞒还是当初无视部长命令又不敢言说的过分关切——但幸村的眼里毫无责怪。正相反，它们溢满了亮光。“我知道的，”那双漂亮的眸子生动地眨了眨，真田热爱这样的光芒，曾无数次许愿十五年前的晦暗再也不要回到这双眼睛里，而到如今天神真的听见了他的愿望，“当时你能来看我，我很感激。”

 

但他说不出口的是，当他听见真田的步子长久地停在复健室外时，那濒临崩溃的自尊被这份无声的爱护轻轻捧起。年轻的幸村整夜含着的泪水在那一刻止不住地滴落，他第一次感觉到浸泡他骨髓的痛苦倾泻而出，终于找回力量的身体和因汗水而打滑的双手一起颤抖着。可这些不堪言说的事情该被埋在记忆里。已经过去了，一切都会过去，幸村精市该用当下的拥抱去回馈这份始终沉默的，从呵护变为家与爱的情感，尤其是他需要的时候。于是他伸出手环住真田——他感受到对方毫不迟疑地以身躯相依偎，将头颅垂在他的肩上。

 

“我准备退役了。就在今年。”幸村就着这个姿势低声道，他感觉到真田放开了自己，“是时候了。我想做的事，现在全部做到了，”趁着真田沉默的当口他说下去，“但你会往前走。我相信。”

 

* 

新学期开始了。

 

立海网球部没有完成他们连霸的志愿——再一次。回归的常胜部长输掉了最后一分，就像几个月前的副部长折戟于同一个对手拍下。校园里洋溢着各种声音：有些维护大病初愈的幸村，有些觉得既然健康的副部长都输给过青学的一年级小不点，那只能解释为实力不济，没什么借口，也有人提出立海是输在过分自信，敢于安排刚刚做完手术的部长压阵就是最大的例子。

 

处于风口浪尖的人物从外表看上去没有什么反常。他还经常因为复查而缺课，包里带着各种名字吓人的瓶瓶罐罐，体育课上的长跑项目老师都有些不敢让他加入——但幸村精市就像之前那样生活着，议论到了他跟前就消散无声，在他转身离开后又像潮水般重新汹涌。

 

真田从幸村手术结束的那天起就将立海的胜利放在首位。他曾暗暗期待着一场酣畅的胜利和冠军奖杯能让幸村恢复到从前的样子，长久的隔阂能轻而易举地消磨，所有人都能回到从前，可最终事与愿违。当裁判宣告败北的嗓音回荡体育场，被下一刹那的欢呼淹没，他只顾盯着场地中间的幸村颇有涵养地祝贺他的小对手，然后极度平静，面无表情却并不空洞地向自己的部员走来。真田想说些什么，却发现自己的嗓子已经嘶哑，再也发不出声音。

 

而他又该说些什么呢？过去的十几个月里，真田早已明白“安慰”是对幸村而言最无用的东西，既不用肯定他的付出，也不用安抚受伤的骄傲。从真田见到他的第一天起，幸村的目光里就没有什么志得意满，尽管他在俱乐部里的同龄人身上已经拿下无数胜利。真田推定他是骄傲的，而那种“骄傲”本身却没有多少杀伤力，反倒更像是一种自然的，不曾矫饰的，对自我的呈现——是再多挫败也无法改变的东西。

 

结局已被书写，时光无法倒流。痛苦和愧疚使得真田在决赛结束的当天一夜未眠，但生活在太阳再度升起时又必须继续下去。那天晚上他根本不想看见自己包里躺着的球拍，却在第二天重新带上它来到了球场，和所有人一样。三年前自己与幸村的约定在遗憾中了结，但这不是时间的尽头。幸村战胜了疾病扛下了失败，没有任何要放弃的迹象回到这里，所以他更没有理由退缩。真田只是不知道接下去自己还该期待些什么。他们放学后仍然一起回家，默契地从不讨论刚刚过去的比赛，哪怕幸村在对着新部员训话时一次次提及他们失去的荣誉，实力以及保持动力的重要性，所用的言辞比任何议论都锋利。他不知道幸村的心是否还在惩罚他自己，所以小心翼翼地收敛着，不敢在或许濒死的骆驼背上添一根稻草。

 

这天幸村邀请真田陪同他去医院取检查报告。时间已是九月，夕阳的颜色已经不如夏日那般红灼，金黄如同秋叶迅速褪去，留下大片被青蓝蚕食的苍天与星星点点的灯火。晚风渐起，幸村缩了缩脖子，把薄毛呢的围巾拉起来，遮住了半张脸。

 

“从这里转弯吧，不用到前面大路口去等红灯，”两个少年并肩而行。去医院的路真田走得比幸村还多，于是他提议抄近道，节省时间早些回家。升学在即，国中三年级的学生们要考虑的不止是课业和社团活动。真田的晚间日程也一下子忙碌起来，所以他很庆幸幸村在这时候回到了他们身边，为了网球之外的目标接着战斗。

 

“真田，月底是立海高中部的信息介绍会，你会去吧？”近道两侧被树丛包夹，干枯的叶子铺满地面，幸村一脚深一脚浅地踩着软绵的落叶堆，显得颇有兴致。

 

“当然，”直升高中部总归是最简单的方式，对成绩优秀的真田来讲更是如此。幸村相似的意向更让真田愉悦，如果可以的话，他愿意一辈子都与对方保持这样亲近的距离，无论境遇将他们带往何处。

 

“那一起去吧。但除此之外，我还有别的事情想做。”

 

真田闻言侧过头来看他，静静地等他说下去。

 

幸村先是笑了，又像酝酿什么似的正了正神色，“说起来有点遥远，但我准备试试职业网球。”真田的脚步一下子停住了，“职业网球”这个词汇高居神坛之上，离普通人的生活太遥远——他无法理解幸村的异想天开。

 

“你不知道的。很多事情我没告诉任何人，”幸村依旧平静，仿佛他已经预见了奇想成真的可能，“动手术前我许了个愿望。如果能够康复，我绝不想让这段日子白费。就在那家医院里，我遇到过各种各样的人，他们都一样，一辈子都太短了——有位前辈告诉我，该用自己的生命去做自己真正想做的，热爱的事情。”幸村的眼睛凝视着他们面前的小路以及它的尽头，那里空旷无人，“现在的我还不配决定自己的未来——可我至少还能打球，还能变强，还能胜利——所以这就是我的决定。”


End file.
